


Vow

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Tranquility, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt request for Anders x Bethany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Karliahthebrave on Tumblr!
> 
> First time writing them as a pairing or at all, very short and sweet.

She was unresponsive, her face blank with disinterest, absent of emotion. His fingers smoothed over her cheeks, he cringed at how cool they felt. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling over when her blank eyes moved to his face. “How may I be of assistance?” She asked, her voice void of any inflections. 

His breath hitched as a sob gripped him. He kissed the sun-like symbol on her forehead, a brand that had been burned into her skin and ruined her soul. “I’m so sorry, my love …” he whispered, his voice was tight with emotion. He readied his dagger, lining it up with her gut. He exhaled a shaky breath, “forgive me.” He plunged the blade into her. His heart shattered in his chest. 

Anders shot upwards, gasping for air that seemed to escape him. A thin layer of cold sweat coated his skin, his breath was shallow and rapid. He had watched her die, watched as whatever life was left in her drained out of her already hollow eyes. His fingers pushed into his hair as he leaned forward and held his head. It was all too real.

“Anders?” Bethany whispered, her sweet and gentle voice caressed his fears. She slowly adjusted herself on the bed, rising to meet him. Her warm, soft fingers slid down his arm as she moved closer to him. She recognized his disheveled state, having had the same nightmare before. “I’m here…” She reassured as she leaned into him, coaxing him to open up to her. He was silent for a few moments, working to regain himself.

He steadied his breathing, her presence chased away the lingering horror of his nightmare. “Bethany …” he responded as he turned towards her. His thumb slid over her cheek bone as he stared into her worried eyes. He brought her face to him, tilting it downward to kiss her forehead. In all the days that he lived, he never wanted to see that brand on another person he loved. “They’ll never get their hands on you … I swear it.” He spoke with conviction, binding himself to his word and to her.


End file.
